THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS; PART 4 (The Escape)
by smalllady
Summary: Will Alanna find a way out of the divine realms when she discovers that someone is out to get her? Find out in the episode of THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS


****

THE DEATH OF A GODDESS;

PART 4 (The Escape)

Alanna's heart thumped wildly as she paced around deciding what to do. Then it occurred to her that it would be possible if she ran away back to the mortal realms. She fingered ember-stone but nothing happened, she rubbed it but still nothing. The only thing to do now was to go back to the palace for help of a god or goddess that she could trust. She quickly ducked around the rose garden trying carefully not to be noticed. She let a sigh when she finally got inside.

"Can I help you with anything, you seem agitated?" said a voice beside her as Alanna jumped up.

"Oh, it's only you, Anastasa (goddess of healing), I almost thought you were someone else," Alanna replied when she saw the familiar face.

"Who did you think I was? Well anyway you seem nervous, I bet my calming tea can help that," Anastasa replied. 

"No, I need to get out of the divine realms," Alanna blurted as she pressed down her messy hair. 

"But … but you can't, the Black God forbids it," Anastasa whimpered.

"But didn't you say when I first came here that I was of a higher rank than him and he can't force me to do anything," Alanna questioned.

"Yes, but it's not the same, you're not a real goddess, well you were mortal before and you still have mortal blood," Anastasa blabbered.

"I don't see any difference so you have to tell me how I go back to the mortal realms, please you just have to," Alanna pleaded to the other goddess.

"Well okay, but I'm only telling you what to do, I'm not coming with you," Anastasa agreed as she got herself ready. 

"Take something with you, you'll get cold," the goddess said as she grabbed a cloak out of thin air.

"This will do," she replied as she helped Alanna put it on.

"But I thought goddesses didn't feel cold or hot," Alanna asked.

"That's in the divine realms, the change between the sweet air in the divine realms and the polluted air in the mortal realms will cause you to get very cold," she explained. They packed and were ready.

"Now first you have to get a knife and cut a strand of your hair, put it in this jar," she guided as she pulled out scissors and a beautiful crystal jar. Alanna eyes stung as the bright light reflected from the jar and hit her eyes.

"Why do I have to go through all this, the Goddess never seemed to have to do this when she came to the mortal realms," she complained as Anastasa cut a ringlet of her hair.

"Well this is the same as what I told you before. You wont be a goddess if the original mother goddess didn't make you one, so in other words you're just a fake goddess," replied Anastasa flatly. 

"Okay, next when you have cut a bit of your hair you have to get a drop of fresh dew. That wont be too hard," the Healing Goddess continued before she vanished. She came back with droplets of water in the jar.

"Now, all we have to do is get a drop of your blood and then the potion part is done," Anastasa replied and before Alanna could say something she grabbed a knife out of thin air and gave Alanna a quick poke on her palm. There was a drop of her blood forming, but it wasn't red, it was a glowing violet.

"Is that my blood," Alanna was astonished as she watched the drop fall into the jar. The dew and the blood mixed and it dissolved her hair. At the end it turned into a lace led by entwined threads of silver, gold, violet and blood red.

"Tie this around your hair and now you can back to the mortal realms, if you wish to return just hold your ember-stone," Anastasa said as she waved goodbye.

"I hope you would come back soon my Goddess," She breathed before Alanna tied the ribbon onto her hair and disappeared.

* * *

"Where am I?" Alanna croaked. Her head throbbed and she felt like screaming but she held it in, she looked and noticed that she was back in the mortal realms.

"I'm home, Alanna shouted with joy as she got up and brushed the dirt off her dress. She walked up to a creek and cupped the cool water to her sore face; she still looked like a goddess. She looked around and noticed that she was not in Tortal but her old hometown, Trebond. She had to find a way back, she had to visit Coram, she knew that he had went back to Trebond after she left to be a goddess. She haven't been there for a very long time but she felt that she had only left it for a second, it was still the same as before. She knew that Coram had to be somewhere near the stables as he was always wondering around. She moved to the stables and there was Coram.

"Coram! Coram! I'm home, it's me!" Alanna cried as she ran up to her old friend, he had grown old.

"How may I help you young lady, I have never seen you in Trebond before, are you new in this area?" Coram asked cheerfully.

"Wow you have violet eyes, I looked after the kings champion and she has violet eyes as well," Coram said noticing her eyes.

"Coram don't you remember me?" Alanna asked as she broke into a sob and she knew that she was never going to have her old life back.

'Did the Black God erase everybody's memories of her?' she wondered as she stared into Coram's old, withered eyes.

"How do you know my name and I have never seen you in my life," Coram replied as he walked back into the stable again.

"Coram wait, it's me Alanna, don't you remember me?" Alanna replied hopefully as she waited for a reply from Coram.

"You fake, don't you ever mention my Lioness' name again, she gone and are you here to taunt me and send me back to my grief?" Coram said as tears came to his old tired face. He went back and left her there. Alanna continued to follow.

"Coram, how do you know it's not me? I have the same eyes and same hair," Alanna argued.

"You're a sorceress, you're not Alanna," Coram said as he grabbed a rake from the pile of hay and plunged if at her, Alanna didn't move but closed her eyes for the rake to come down on her but it didn't. 

"Alanna, it's really you. You didn't want to fight me, you still go by the knights' code," Coram said as he walked as fast as he could up to her. Alanna embraced her friend and cried into his shoulder. 

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be that great goddess?" Coram asked as he wiped his tears away.

"I came back when I heard someone plotting against me but this isn't the place to talk, the gods might hear us here. Nobody knows that I am here, I came in secret to ask for Jonathan's help he knows more about gods than I do," Alanna whispered as she led Coram inside.

"Why are you in Trebond? If you're looking for Jonathon shouldn't you be in Tortal?" Coram asked.

"Yes but I teleported here instead, I came here to ask you for a horse to ride back," Alanna replied.

"But Alanna, you're in a dress, you never wear a dress," Coram finally noticed her clothing.

"Yes, that's what all goddesses wear, I'm used to it. She replied as she moved to the stables with Coram.

"I think that you would want Moonlight," Coram said as he guided her to her horse.

"You still have Moonlight, why isn't she in Tortal?" Alanna whispered as she caressed her horse.

"It gave me good memories of you and the Tortallian stables are too full with all the new horses they brought in for the new pages," Coram laughed. He helped her onto her horse and went onto one himself.

"Coram, what are you doing?" Alanna asked as walked her horse over to Coram.

"I'm coming with you, you might get lost, the are many new roads and it's not safe for a lady to be by herself," Coram answered as he stared back at Alanna. 

"Okay if you really want to come," Alanna agreed and thrust Moonlight out in a gallop.

* * *

They finally got to Tortal and it had reached dawn.

"I don't want to wake anyone up, I think I'll just go to my old room and spend the night there," Alanna yawned and started going inside the palace, it was still the same.

"Don't you think that someone else might be in there," Coram reasoned.

"WHAT! They let someone else take my room," Alanna yelled as she ran to her old room. When she got there, she flung open the door with her powers, sound asleep on the bed was a girl and it was Kel.

"Oh, I don't know what came over me, it's just seeing them replace me with another seem a bit betraying to my memory," Alanna sighed. She stared at the sleeping figure of Kel before she heard some voices.

"What was that noise, if it's you Neal, you're going to be in a lot of trouble," replied someone familiar to Alanna.

"Jonathon?" Alanna screamed as soon as she heard the voice and she rushed to where she heard it. Standing there was her prince, the same as when she had left him.

"Jonathon it's me," Alanna screeched as she jumped into his arms.

"I don't think we have met, lady…" Jonathon mumbled as he pushed her away.

"I'm your lady knight, it's me Alanna," she said.

"You're not Alanna, she's gone," Jonathon yelled and he stepped away from her. 

"Get out of my palace you sorceress, I don't know you and you're definitely not Alanna," He declared loudly. Her powered flared as her temper rose, didn't anyone recognize her, wasn't she still the same as before?¿?

****

Will anyone recognize Alanna? Will Jonathon believe her? Find out in our next episode: ' THE DEATH OF THE GREAT GODDESS; PART 5 (The Return)


End file.
